The Wailers
The Wailers (рус.— Плакальщики) или Bob Marley & The Wailers, Bob Marley and The Wailers (рус.— Боб Марли и Плакальщики) — ямайская регги-рок-вокальная группа. Была основана в 1963. Первоначально в её состав входили: Роберт Неста Марли, Банни Уэйлер, Питер Тош, Джуниор Брэйтвейт, Беверли Кельсо и Черри Смит. История В 1962 году Боб и его друзья, Банни Ливингстон и Питер Тош, попали на прослушивание к местной антрепренёрше Лесли Конг, которая записала с ними в студии несколько треков. На следующий год Боб собрал из друзей группу. Сначала она имела название «The Teenagers» («Тинейджеры»), потом «The Wailing Rudeboys» («Причитающие Руд-бои»), затем «The Wailing Wailers» («Причитающие плакальщики»), и, наконец, «The Wailers» («Плакальщики»). В этом не было никакой иронии — традиции плача сильны в любой негритянской культуре. В 1966 году Брэйтвейт, Кельсо, и Смит покинули коллектив, оставив трио из Ливингстона, Марли, и Тоша. То было время популярности ска, ямайской разновидности новоорлеанского ритм-н-блюза, и огромных акустических систем, расставленных по улицам Кингстона (адепты регги утверждают, что именно такой способ уличного музицирования привел к появлению рейвов). Марли с товарищами, исполнявшие модную музыку, были быстро замечены и в течение последующих пяти лет стали островной знаменитостью. Вплоть до начала 70-х «The Wailers» за пределами Ямайки были практически неизвестны. После неудачных попыток заключить контракт с рядом фирм Марли очутился на пороге знаменитого ныне Island Records. Основатель студии, Крис Блэквелл, изначально ориентировался на распространение музыки Ямайки и, осев в 1962 году в Лондоне, популяризировал в Старом Свете ска, рокстеди и регги, а впоследствии и родоначальников прог-рока Jethro Tull и King Crimson. Хорошо зная о славе Марли на родине, Блэквелл предложил ему немыслимый в истории групп, играющих регги, контракт: его поставили в равные условия с рок-группами. Первая пластинка Марли на Island, «Catch a fire», немедленно установила новые стандарты в поп-музыке: газеты писали о явлении нового, совершенно ни на кого не похожего стиля, нового ритма и мелодии в сочетании с необычной, религиозно-протестантской тематикой песни. С этого момента группа Марли обретает интернациональную известность. В 1973 году приглашенные выступать на разогреве у Sly & The Family Stone, «The Wailers» были вскоре выброшены из тура, поскольку публика принимала их теплее, чем хедлайнеров. Некоторые из «The Wailers» записывали песни вместе с Ли «Скрэтч» Перри и его группой «The Upsetters». В начале 1970-х, участник «The Upsetters» Астон «Family Man» Барретт и его брат Карлтон (Carlie) Барретт, формируют «The Wailers Band». «The Wailers» записали такие регги-хиты, как «Simmer Down», «Trenchtown Rock», «Nice Time», «Stir It Up», «Get Up, Stand Up», и многие другие. «The Wailers» распались в 1974. Все три участника начали свою сольную карьеру. Боб Марли получил всемирную известность и популярность вместе с Bob Marley & The Wailers (при участии «The Wailers Band» и «I Threes»). Питер Тош также имел довольно большой успех, тогда как Банни Уэйлер оставался практически неизвестным за пределами Ямайки. 'Bob Marley & The Wailers' Боб Марли включил в состав «The Wailers» женское вокальное трио, сменил название на Bob Marley and The Wailers и вместе со своим бывшим наставником Хиггсом отправился в турне по Африке, Европе и обеим Америкам. К середине 1970-х годов Боб Марли и его группа стали признанными лидерами регги, а в Великобритании практически все новые песни Марли входили в «Тор 40» («No Woman, No Cry», 1975; «Exodus», 1977; «Waiting In Vain», 1977; «Satisfy My Soul», 1978) и Top 10 («Jamming», 1977; «Is This Love», 1978). В США, однако, лишь композиция «Roots, Rock, Reggae» попала в хит-парад категории «поп» (1976, 51-е место), а «Could You Be Loved» прошла по категории соул (1980, 56-е место), но альбомы группы неизменно занимали высокие места, а песни «любви, веры и бунта», как называли их произведения журналисты, пользовались невероятной популярностью в среде интеллектуальной элиты. На Ямайке же Боб Марли стал настоящей культовой фигурой, его политические и религиозные выступления публика воспринимала как откровения святого. В 1976 году на него, поневоле оказавшегося втянутым в местную политику, было совершено покушение. Несмотря на тяжелую рану, он провел все запланированные концерты, объяснив это тем, что в мире слишком много зла и он не имеет права тратить хотя бы один день впустую. После смерти Боба Марли его друг, Джо Яманака, стал главным вокалистом группы «The Wailers» до 1986г. Группа выпустила три альбома под названием «Reggae Vibration». Состав 'Последний состав' *Боб Марли — вокал, гитара (1963—1981) *Астон Барретт — бас-гитара (1970—1981) *Карлтон Барретт — ударные, перкуссия (1970—1981) *Эрл Линдо — клавишные (1973, 1978—1981) *Тайрон Дауни — клавишные, перкуссия, бэк-вокал (1974—1981) *Рита Марли — бэк-вокал (1974—1981) *Марсиа Гриффитс — бэк-вокал (1974—1981) *Джуди Моватт — бэк-вокал (1974—1981) *Ал Андерсон — гитара (1974—1975, 1978—1981) *Алвин Паттерсон — перкуссия (1975—1981) *Джуниор Марвин — гитара, бэк-вокал (1977—1981) 'Бывшие участники' *Банни Уэйлер — вокал, перкуссия (1963—1974) *Питер Тош — гитара, клавишные, вокал (1963—1974) *Джуниор Брэйтвейт — вокал (1963—1964) *Беверли Кельсо — бэк-вокал (1963—1967) *Черри Смит — бэк-вокал (1963—1966) *Глен ДаКоста — тенор саксафон, альто саксофон, флейта, труба, горн *Константин Волкер — бэк-вокал (1966—1967) *Эрл «Чинна» Смит — гитара (1975—1976) *Дональд Кинси — гитарист (1975—1976) Дискография 'Студийные альбомы' *1965 — The Wailing Wailers *1970 — Soul Rebels *1971 — Soul Revolution *1971 — The Best of the Wailers *1973 — Catch a Fire *1973 — Burnin' *1974 — Natty Dread *1976 — Rastaman Vibration *1977 — Exodus *1978 — Kaya *1979 — Survival *1980 — Uprising *1983 — Confrontation 'Концертные альбомы' *1975 — Live! *1978 — Babylon by Bus *1991 — Talkin' Blues *2003 — Live at the Roxy *2011 — Live Forever 'Сборники' *1973 — African Herbsman *1974 — Rasta Revolution *1976 — The Best of Bob Marley & The Wailers *1981 — Marley, Tosh, Livingston And Associates The Wailers *1982 — Interviews *1983 — In the Beginning *1984 — Legend *1985 — Reggae Greats *1986 — Rebel Music *1991 — One Love at Studio One *1994 — Simmer Down at Studio One *1994 — Wailing Wailers at Studio One *1995 — Natural Mystic: The Legend Lives On *1997 — Roots of a Legend *1999 — Destiny: Rare Ska Sides From Studio 1 *1999 — Wailers and Friends *1999 — Rock to the Rock *2000 — Climb the Ladder *2001 — One Love: The Very Best of Bob Marley & The Wailers *2001 — Natty Rebel *2002 — Trenchtown Rock (Anthology '69–'78) *2003 — Greatest Hits at Studio One *2004 — Feel Alright *2004 — The Best Of Bob Marley & The Wailers: 20th Century Masters The Millenium Collection *2004 — Universal Masters Collection *2004 — Original Cuts *2004 — 127 King Street *2004 — Ammunition Dub Collection *2004 — Grooving Kingston 12 *2004 — Fy-Ah, Fy-Ah *2005 — Gold *2005 — Africa Unite: The Singles Collection *2005 — Wail’N Soul’M Singles Selecta *2005 — Wail'N Soul'M Singles Selecta *2005 — Man to Man *2007 — Another Dance: Rarities from Studio One 'Бокс-сеты' *1982 — The Box Set *1992 — Songs of Freedom *1993 — The Early Years *2000 — The Complete Upsetter Collection *2002 — The Upsetter Singles Boxset 'Ремиксы и синглы' *1962 — Judge Not *1962 — One Cup of Coffee *1964 — Simmer Down *1968 — What Goes Around Comes Around *1973 — Stir It Up *1973 — Concrete Jungle *1973 — Get Up, Stand Up *1973 — I Shot The Sheriff *1974 — No Woman, No Cry *1974 — So Jah Seh *1976 — Jah Live *1976 — Johnny Was *1976 — Roots, Rock, Reggae *1976 — Positive Vibration *1977 — Exodus *1977 — Waiting in Vain *1977 — Jamming / Punky Reggae Party *1977 — One Love/People Get Ready *1978 — Is This Love *1978 — Satisfy My Soul *1979 — So Much Trouble in the World *1979 — Survival *1979 — Zimbabwe *1980 — Could You Be Loved *1980 — Redemption Song *1980 — Three Little Birds *1981 — Reggae on Broadway *1982 — Natural Mystic *1983 — Buffalo Soldier *1992 — Iron Lion Zion *1992 — Why Should I / Exodus *1995 — Keep on Moving *1995 — Easy Skanking *1999 — Sun Is Shining *1999 — Turn Your Lights Down Low *1999 — Kinky Reggae *2000 — Rainbow Country' *2000 — Jammin *2001 — I Know a Place *2005 — Slogans *2005 — Africa Unite *2005 — Stand Up Jamrock 'Альбомы ремиксов' *1981 — Chances Are *1996 — Soul Almighty: The Formative Years Vol.1 *1997 — Dreams of Freedom: Ambient Translations in Dub *1998 — Black Progress: The Formative Years Vol.2 *1999 — Chant Down Babylon *2001 — Shakedown: Marley Remix *2007 — Roots, Rock, Remixed *2009 — B Is For Bob 'DVD' *1978 — Live at The Rainbow *1982 — The Bob Marley Story: Caribbean Nights Видеография *1977 — Stir It Up *1977 — Exodus *1977 — Waiting in Vain *1978 — Is This Love *Satisfy My Soul *1980 — Could You Be Loved *1981 — Redemption Song *1983 — Buffalo Soldier *1984 — One Love/People Get Ready *1992 — Iron Lion Zion *1995 — Keep On Moving *1996 — What Goes Around Comes Around *1999 — Sun Is Shining *1999 — Turn Your Lights Down Low *2000 — Rainbow Country *2000 — Jammin *2001 — Soul Shakedown Party *2005 — Slogans Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы Ямайки Категория:Группы гаражного рока Категория:Группы гаражного панка Категория:Группы прото-панка Категория:Группы психоделического рока Категория:Группы рок-н-ролла Категория:Группы сёрф-рока Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке Категория:Коллективы из Кингстона Категория:Группы альтернативного рока Категория:Группы панк-рока Категория:Группы фолк-рока